trinitypressfandomcom-20200213-history
A Patchwork Life
My previous article dealt with Adam’s sin being attached to us. I am thankful that “The Creator of Everything” had spoken another plan into existence that dealt with our redemption. The Law and the idea of the “Kinsman Redeemer.” Let me throw in a “caveat” here. Adam was not forced into the fall by God. Adam had free choice. See, being able to see the future does not mean that the outcome is “fixed” by God. Just because God can see what will happen does not mean that He made it happen that way or would alter the fundamental story. As my sister has said, God is not a “divine rapist.” He gives us free will to choose things throughout our life. The question will and should arise, “Does God then, not intervene in our lives though?” Of course He does. If God knows that you are going to go through a rough patch, then He may interject someone in your path to help you through. That doesn’t change “YOU.” He promises the following: Romans 8:28 (NASB) "And we know that God causes all things to work together for good to those who love God, to those who are called according to His purpose." God will intervene and cause all those horrible things that have happened to you or will happen to work out for good. I’ve got many examples that I could share from my life and the lives of people I have talked too. Now all that, if you can believe it and/or follow it, led to the following. I read a story once about a quiltmaker and how people’s lives were compared to a patchwork quilt. Those of you that have never seen a quilt made from start to finish might not understand the analogy. I am glad that I got to see my grandmother make several, and if you have too, then you are blessed. A quilt begins in pieces, either store bought material, or scraps of material that have been collected over the years. The latter is my personal favorite. The collected scraps usually mean something and are well worn. Either way, the scraps will be cut up into shapes and patterns. To just look at the heap of scraps, you wouldn’t see any shapes or patterns to speak of. These scraps are then put together into some of the most amazing quilt blocks you have ever seen. Some are very intricate, some are plain, some appear plain, but are intricate. I challenge you to search out online all the different patterns of quilt blocks that have been made. After the blocks have been sewn together they are assembled into the quilt top. Once the top starts taking shape you can begin to see what this quilt will look like. From the top down it is seamed up smoothly with no ravelings but, if you look underneath, it attests to all the hard work that went into it. You see all the cutting, stitching and ripping out of mistakes that went into forming this masterpiece. Finally, after the top is done it is time to be quilted. The top is put on and all the hard work that went into it is hidden. All we see is the finished product. The quiltmaker however, knows exactly what it would look like when it was finished. Sure there were some alterations made, but once that quilt’s design is set it is a done deal. How is that not a good representation of God, the master quiltmaker? He stitches all of our “scrapped lives” together into a beautiful pattern and then He, in turn, stitches our quilt in with everyone else’s. In the end you get the completed quilt, the picture that only He can see, and that is the body of Christ. All I can think of is my pastor Josh saying, “We are all kinds of messed up.” To that I say “YES!” and “AMEN!” We are all a patchwork quilt, which is my favorite kind. Our lives are composed of hurt, pain and suffering, but also happiness and blessings. And that’s what makes a quilt so great and gives it so much depth and detail. Lastly, don’t forget a quilt’s purpose. It is a blanket. What are blankets for? To keep us warm when we get cold. So if you are cold and alone, doesn’t it make sense to wrap yourself in the warmth of others? We can’t make this trip alone, beloved, even Christ had friends around Him that He cared for and they for Him. Grace and Peace to you, S ~ The opinions, beliefs & viewpoints expressed by the various authors on this website do not necessarily reflect the opinions, beliefs & viewpoints of Trinity Press or The Truth Foundation. ~ 1. "A Patchwork Life" by Shawn Williams @ TrinityPress.net Category:OpEd Category:Theology Category:Shawn Williams